Lie About Us
by Icy Knuckles
Summary: Knuckles, unsure that he really loves JulieSu, starts to see Rouge. Over a time period, they become close and fall in love. Only problem is that Knuckles is still seeing JulieSu as well. One night, Rouge confronts Knuckles about the dilemma. Songfic.


Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been busy. You understand, don't you? I finally got a break, so I decided to do a Knuckles and Rouge songfic. I hope you enjoy. Knux/Rouge 4 life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge and Knuckles are walking in the park. It is nighttime and the streetlights are on. Knuckles leads Rouge to a park bench after a few laps. They have been discussing their relationship.

"Knuckles, I don't think I can keep doing this. You tell me that you love me, but you continue to see Julie-Su. Why? Do you still love her? If you do, I understand," said Rouge fighting back tears.

**_Knuckles_  
**Baby I know when we started out there were things you didn't know, but baby girl we got a lot of things we  
Need to discuss I know I'm asking for alot, but just trust. you say that things getting old sneakin'  
Round creepin' and love on the low but baby girl I can't wait till' it's officially us, I can't wait to  
Let them know about us.

_**Rouge**_  
First I thought that I could take it, boy, but I don't know, you told me you were going to leave her for me  
Long ago.

_**Knuckles**_  
Eventually I will but I just got to take it slow don't want to break her heart, although I got to let her go  
So baby...

_**Knuckles**_  
So please don't say you want to give up.  
How do I tell her that I'm fallen in love,  
And I know your waiting patiently for that day,  
When we no longer have to lie about us.  
When I'm with her all I want is your touch,  
And when you call me I don't want to hang up,  
And I know I say it often but I can't wait  
Till' we no longer have to lie about us.

It begins to rain.

"Knuckles, I don't know. I'm tired of sitting at home alone. I love you. All I ever do at night is think about you, wishing that you were here with me. You said that you loved me. Did you mean it, or was it all a lie to get me in bed?" Rouge's eyes were now red, and the rain started pouring harder. Rouge turns her head, but Knuckles quickly bring it back so that she is facing him.

_**Knuckles**_  
Baby I know situation don't seem fair to us both.  
But baby girl, she's an issue that I'm bout to adjust.  
Don't mistake the love we make for just lust,  
You are my soul; mind, body, spirit; all that I know.  
But baby girl I can't wait till' it's officially us; I can't  
Wait to tell the world about us.

**_Rouge_  
**First I thought that I could take it, boy, but I don't know, you told me you were going to leave her for me long ago.

_**Knuckles**_  
Eventually I will but I just got to take it slow don't want to break her heart although, I got to let her go  
so baby...

So babyyyyyyyy

**_Knuckles _  
**So please don't say you want to give up (please don't say).  
How do I tell her that I'm fallen in love (ohhh oohh)  
And I know your waiting patiently for that day,  
When we no longer have to lie about us (no longer have to lie).  
When I'm with her all I want is your touch (ohhh oohh),  
And when you call me I don't want to hang up (baby you don't),  
And I know I said it often but I can't wait  
Till' we no longer have to lie about us.

_**Knuckles and (Rouge)**_  
Baby won't you wait just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit longer, (longer)  
Just a little bit just a little bit just a little bit longer (longer) (I will wait) just a little bit  
Just a little bit just a little bit longer (longer) just a little bit just a little bit just a little bit  
Longer (longer)

Babyyyyy…

_**Knuckles**_  
So please don't say you want to give up,  
How do I tell her that I'm falling in love (how do I tell my baby).  
And I know your waiting patiently for that day,  
When we no longer have to lie about us (no longer have to lie about us).  
When I'm with her, all I want is your touch  
And when you call me I don't want to hang up (ohh ooh ooo).  
And I know I said it often but I can't wait till' we no longer have to lie about us.

So please don't say you want to give up,  
How do I tell her that I'm fallen in love (how do I tell her, baby).  
And I know your waiting patiently for that day,  
When we no longer have to lie about us (whoa ooooo).  
When I'm with her all I want is your touch,  
And when you call me I don't want to hang up.  
And I know I say it often but I can't wait till' we no longer have to lie about us.

**_Knuckles and (Rouge)_  
**Baby won't you wait just a little bit, just a little bit, (baby) just a little bit longer (baby), longer  
Just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit, (baby I'ma wait for you) longer, longer  
(won't you wait) just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit, longer, longer (longer for you, baby)  
Just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit, longer.

Knuckles and Rouge come closer together. They kiss passionately. It's a long and remembering kiss. Rouge lays her head on Knuckles' chest. She lets out some light tears, which were barely visible because of the rain. She couldn't believe how much she was in love. She felt Knuckles' strong, masculine arms come around her. She smiles through her tears as the rain pours down on them both.

_Later that night…_

Knuckles walks into the apartment that he and Julie-Su share. He anxiously seeks out Julie-Su, who is in the bedroom watching MTV.

"Julie-Su, there's something I need to say."

Julie-Su gives him her undivided attention.

"It's over."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song:

Lie About Us

By Avant

It's on youtube, so if you want to hear it, go there and take a listen.

Until next time.

**Peace.**

ICY KNUCKLES


End file.
